


De cosas que se cumplen y lo que no pasó

by LenorePendragon



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler. Si bien han pasado diez años desde entonces, a ellos a penas les parecen semanas desde que decidieron que ése era el sueño que querían cumplir</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cosas que se cumplen y lo que no pasó

De cosas que se cumplen, y lo que afortunadamente no pasó.

Siempre he creído que la vida

es tan injusta conmigo y eso no te lo voy a negar

yo lloro y pareciera que toda la demás gente sonriera

pero al conversar contigo, siento más confianza

y me quitas toda la soledad

contigo puedo abrirme por completo

y dejar mis miedos atrás

-Oye, Saiko, lo logramos- comentó el escritor, sintiendo el aire frío colarse entre su ropa, abriéndose paso por la puerta que daba al balcón y entrando al estudio.

-Sí –el dibujante sonrió, sin apartar la vista del cielo-, lo logramos.

Takagi se quedó en silencio, observando las pequeñas, lejanas y titilantes estrellas. Se preguntó si Mashiro también las estaba admirando o si tan solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía hacia arriba. Habían pasado diez años desde que Akito le había ofrecido hacer un manga juntos, pero apenas y parecían días. Pensó en eso de que el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes y tuvo que darle la razón a la frasecilla. Y aunque no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas ni completamente risas y felicidad, se lo había pasado bien. Mejor que nunca en su vida.

-La tuvimos difícil, ¿No?-comentó Mashiro, indiferente. Takagi tomó algo de tiempo antes de responder.

-Desde el principio, sí-el rubio se inclinó sobre el barandal, recargando los brazos.

-Debo confesarte que al principio, creí que estabas loco. No sé, ver tanta decisión por lograr algo tan… poco profesional en el mejor estudiante era extraño. Tenías más cara de hombre de negocios, Shujin, de ésos que manejan grandes empresas y desayunan café, mientras escuchan las noticias y leen el periódico.

-Nah, esos nunca ponen atención a lo que hacen. Habría sido demasiado aburrido, la verdad. Creo que de haberlo sido, de haber sido un aburrido empresario, habría terminado por escapar y cantar en un autobús o algo así. Además, las corbatas no son lo mío.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, Mashiro intentando imaginar qué se encontraría haciendo de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Takagi, mientras que éste pensaba en lo incómodo de vestir decentemente y actuar como un estirado.

-La verdad-se sinceró el peliazul-, es que no me imagino que habría sido de mi vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido y tenido suerte con esto.

-No, yo tampoco. Pero creo que la suerte, más que triunfar en el manga, fue conocernos, Saiko.

-Qué cursi eres, Shujin-rió el dibujante-. Pero es que la verdad, yo me siento igual.

Akito pensó en añadir algo más, pero prefirió evitar sonar como una chica de secundaria enamorada. Una vez que encontrara las palabras que un hombre usaría para expresarse, se lo diría a su amigo.

El silencio los rodeó de nuevo. Takagi localizó Altair en el Triángulo de Verano y comentó al aire.

-Nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad.

-Pero aún tenemos cosas que hacer. Me gustaría derrotar de nuevo a Eiji.

-Sí, a mí también-Shujin se estiró, decidiendo que debía volver a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Entraron de nuevo al estudio, y evitando la entrada del viento por medio del balcón, la puerta encajó en su marco. Mashiro puso el pestillo. El ambiente estaba calmado, como si tomara un respiro del ritmo tan ajetreado que se había manifestado por diez años. Salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, entendiendo de golpe el significado que tenía ese lugar para ellos. Takagi sonrió, pasando su brazo por el cuello de Mashiro mientras decía incoherencias.

Pedaleaban camino a casa, hablando de cosas superfluas, mientras las luces de la ciudad alumbraban su camino.

-En realidad me alegra mucho que nos conociéramos, Saiko-comentó Takagi, antes de que sus caminos se separaran-. Que nos conociéramos y lográramos todo esto juntos- sonrió.

-A mí también, Shujin-Moritaka sonrió antes de despedirse-. Nos vemos mañana.

Al separarse, haciendo gala de esa mentalidad de equipo que los caracterizaba, ambos pensaron que, quizá aunque no se conocieran, ambos podrían haber sido mangakas, formando equipo con alguien más. Pero no, esa idea era aún menos atrayente que la de ser un empresario adicto al café. Porque Ashirogi Muto eran ellos, y siempre lo serían.

Tan feliz de conocerte, mi corazón se está riendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, que este va para el Muto de mi Ashirogi, porque si bien lo intenté, expresar lo que Bakuman representa para nosotras, es imposible.
> 
> Ashirogi Muto, until the end.


End file.
